A girl in the wrong time
by Becky1234
Summary: Sophia Bennet was a 20 year old medical student from Queens University. She really wasn't very conventional but then again who can be. Mysteriously Sophia finds herself waking up in 19th century England, more then slightly confused Sophia finds comfort in the most unusual places. Will Sophia want to return?Will she follow her heart or will her mind speak louder?Read and Review
1. Ch 1

Sophia walked into her bedroom and sat down at her desk. She picked up her book that was lying beside her and opened it up. It just so happened to be her favourite book 'Pride and Prejudice'. Sophia was a strange woman, she had felt her whole life like she just didn't belong to the 21st Century. It was a fact that she had accepted during her teens, she was unconventional and that hardly hurt, _being different was a good thing_ she used to tell herself.

Deciding to absorb herself in literature, as she had went through another arduous day at Uni. Curling up on her bed she opened the book and contently started reading, she didn't feel herself drifting off to sleep until finally she closed her eyes and dropped the book from her hands and her head hit her pillow.

Unbeknownst to her she wouldn't wake back in the same century.


	2. A new time and a new life

Sophia felt somebody poking her, she was quickly getting annoyed. Finally getting peeved she sat up and was about to shout at the perpetrator when she froze and her jaw nearly hit the floor. What meet her eyes stunned her into silence. Standing beside her bed was a girl around her own age with Black hair and brown eyes; in fact they looked quite similar in appearance. The girl started laughing at Sophia's stunned face so collecting her wits she snapped her jaw shut and asked her,

''Why were you poking me?''

The girl smiled at her and politely replied, ''Sorry Sophia I didn't mean to startle you. It is just that papa sent me up to waken you as breakfast is nearly ready and we wouldn't want you missing it.''

Sophia gave the girl a quizzical look before replying, ''Okay, I'll be down in a minute.''

The girl seeming to find this an adequate answer walked off. Sophia hesitantly got out of the bed and looked around the room. On closer inspection she found that this was not her room as there was a vanity with a chair, a large wardrobe, drawers and a bed with curtains round it. _What is happening to me, did I fall on my head or something. I must be dreaming that's it. _She walked over to the mirror at the vanity and checked her appearance;_ I look the same maybe a bit younger I guess at least that girl called me 'Sophia'. _Please with her reflection she looked down at what she was wearing and her eyebrows went into her hairline _what on earth is this, I never even seen my grandmother wear something like this. _Deciding she had too many questions she went out of the bedroom to go and find out exactly where she was.

Upon exiting the bedroom she came across a landing, deciding to go down it she came across more rooms, she looked into a few and found that they were bedrooms of similar layout and style. Remembering the strange girl had mentioned something about breakfast Sophia went in search of the kitchen. Eventually she found herself in what she presumed was the entrance hall as there seemed to be a stand for hanging up coats, though when she looked closer there were cloaks hanging up, _good grief reminds me of Harry Potter. _More than slightly worried now Sophia went through another room that was across from her, it must have been the living room as there were sofas and chairs around the room with a big fire place, as there was no television she presumed these people might be Amish people. Before she could come to any conclusions a voice came from behind her,

''Sophia are you okay?''

Startled Sophia turned around and was surprised to see a girl around her age with blonde hair. She was very soft spoken to as she had barely heard her voice.

''I'm fine just a bit tired is all, could I come to breakfast with you?'' Sophia asked shakily.

The girl warmly smiled at her, ''Of course, I actually came in search of you seeing as you are 10 minutes late for breakfast.''

Relieved that at least someone was here to help her she followed the girls lead, until they arrived at the dining room. Upon entering she quietly sat down between the blonde girl who had shown her the way here and the brown haired girl who had woken her previously.

The brown haired girl leaned over and whispered in her ear, ''Jane and I thought something had happened to you, honestly Sophia I've never known you to be late for anything. Good thing Jane went and got you.''

''Lizzy what have I told you about whispering at the table, show some sign of manners.'' Women said at the far end of the table, guessing she must have been their mother and that the girl beside her was called Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just smiled and apologized for her exhibition of bad manner at the table, deciding she liked this girl Sophia tucked into her breakfast. Thinking over all that had transpired up until now she was quite bewildered, she still had no idea how she had gotten here and how to get back. At least the girls Jane and Elizabeth seemed pretty good company; see couldn't put her finger on it but those names seemed familiar to her, brushing off the notion as she couldn't know the girls from anywhere if she never met them.

As everyone was leaving Sophia slowly got up,

''Sophia, do you want to go on our usual walk to around the estate?'' Lizzy asked, Jane was standing beside her Sophia conjectured then that she would come as well.

''Yeah sure I shall meet you out in the entrance hall, wait for me there!'' she keenly replied.

Seemingly pleased Jane and Lizzy excited the room; just as Sophia was following what she saw on the newspaper made her stop in her tracks and do a retake. For a few seconds everything seemed to freeze as she picked up the newspaper and read the date off it, ''14th August 1809''

Before she knew it she had lost all sensation in her legs and just before she hit the floor everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A thumping headache had set into her head, and slowly she raised herself onto her elbows. Upon opening her eyes she saw she was back in the room she had woke up earlier in though this time Jane and Elizabeth were both at her side, concern in both of their eyes. Jane was the first to speak,

''Are you feeling okay Sophia, you just fainted in the dining room for no apparent reason.''

She felt like saying '_I'd hardly say travelling back 200 years is a minor factor' _but refrained from instead settling for, ''Don't worry I'm fine, just got a sore head is all.''

Elizabeth smiled at her, ''You fainted like a damsel Sophia, maybe you were hoping for you knight in shining armour to come and rescue you'' she said with a wink.

At this Sophia couldn't bit back her laughter, ''Yes, how did you see through me Lizzy?''

The pair broke out into laughter and Jane just smiled looking at her two sisters. The pair finally sobered up, ''Do you still want to accompany us on our walk Sophia?'' Jane eagerly asked.

Lizzy seemed to agree with her sister and turned a pleading gaze on Sophia, _How could I say no to a face that looks that pleading_, Sophia silently laughed to herself. Finally deciding she had kept them in enough suspense she replied,

''Alright I'll come.''

Both girls seemed pleased with the prospect of walking with Sophia, so she got out of bed and was about to exit the room when Lizzy pointed out, ''You are not planning on going on a walk in your nightgown are you?''

Turning round to face the brown eyed girl she gave her another quizzical look, then it dawned on her _ah so this is what I'm wearing definitely wouldn't win a fashion contest with this thing. _ Seeing as she had no idea what she had to wear she asked, ''Well no, but could you help me pick something out?''

Both without any more convincing helped her sort an outfit out. Sophia happily let them go and select an outfit; she had no sense of fashion in the 21st century how was she supposed to then know about the 19th century style.

After a few moments Jane had selected a plain gown that was brown except the sleeves which were white, conceding that indeed it was actually quite nice she was about to put it on when Lizzy stopped her.

''You not going to put on your dress without your corset Sophia, you tried it once and remember how that turned out.''

Deciding not to mortify herself again she conceded and agreed to put on her corset. Though sadly she would regret this decision,

''Good grief! This thing is crushing my ribs I'm asphyxiating as we speak!''

Jane was tying it for her and she told her, ''Don't breath in as deep don't worry it's not too tight.''

Upon hearing this she was not planning on having it tightened in the foreseeable future. Lizzy chuckled from behind her and Sophia sent her a glare, which effectively shut her up for the present time. After a lot more tugging, preening, squeezing and doing up hair later they were eventually finished. _This took longer than it normally does for me to do an assignment. _Thanking the higher power that the gruelling process was over, she thanked her sisters for their assistance on selecting an outfit.

''I must confess you do look quite fetching even for a 17 year old.'' Lizzy said with a laugh.

_I'm three years younger, well I wonder how that works out. _Sophia laughed at her statement and said,'' Thanks, though I think because I am younger that would naturally mean I am more vibrant.''

Jane and Lizzy just laughed at her. Once they were outside they walked around down to the pond and sat amongst the grass for a while just talking to each other.

By the end of the afternoon, with some very sneaky questions, Sophia found out that she was indeed in the year 1809, she was the third sister out of six Bennet sisters. Her sisters being Jane who was 19, Elizabeth who was 18 and she had three younger sisters Mary (16), Katherine (15) and finally Lydia who is 13. Having seeing all the girls at breakfast Sophia tried putting faces to names, though was not doing a very successful job. By the description Elizabeth had given them they seemed quite irking, she was not anticipating her next encounter with them.

Jane was the first who suggested that the three sisters were to go in since dinner would be served soon. Sophia eagerly agreed with Jane as she was ravenous as she had only eaten an apple since breakfast.

The three girls walked back to the house in good conversation, upon entering the first noise to assult her ears were someday trying to play the piano, but failing miserably. _Goodness who on earth is playing that piano in that manner. _Before she could voice her question Elizabeth bated her to it,

''Mary, would you please silence that ruckus you are creating.''

The three followed the noise to the dining room they were in earlier this morning, and at the far side Sophia noticed was a young girl playing it. _This must be Mary Bennet then, well she's definently worser at music then I first assumed. _

Lizzy seeming to have gone unheard the first time walked over to the piano and put the lid down preventing Mary from assaulting the instrument further. Mary seemingly offended collected her music and stormed off with it to the other side of the house. _She seems good at the theatrics that one. _

Jane walked over to Lizzy, ''Honestly Lizzy was that necessary?''

Elizabeth just looked at her sister, ''Well if I didn't do that she would never have heard me over her administrations.''

Sophia walked over to the two Bennet sisters and deciding to back lizzy up, ''I agree, she wouldn't have heard us even if we were to get a fog horn.'' Sophia said with a smile.

This seemed to soften Jane's mood as she smiled at Sophia's joke. Lizzy just smiled and said,

''Sophia you are definently an entertainer.''

Flattered Sophia replied with a wink, ''Well I do try my best.''

The trio broke out in laughs which was only broken when Mr Bennet came in, ''Well I wonder who was making the noise. I dare say the house has been to noisey today for my liking, though I can handle laughter as it brightens my mood.'' Mr Bennet said with a smile on his lips.

_So this must be my father in this, he seems a pleasant chap. _Before she could make anymore internal observations Lizzy had spoken and inquired on when dinner was to be served. Mr Bennet declared that it was not to be served until 6; a few minutes from now.

Seeing as dinner was close to being ready the three girls simply waited for dinner.

After the family had been adequately fed the Bennet family went into the living room bar Mr Bennet; who went off to his study. Sophia settled down in the couch and opening the book she had picked earlier that was called 'First Impressions'.

A hundred pages into the book and Mrs Bennet declared that it was time for them to head to bed. Begrudgingly Sophia vacated her seat and left with Lizzy and Jane up to bed.

Once they arrived at their respective bedrooms Sophia bade her new sisters goodnight and promised she would see them tomorrow.

As she lay in bed that night Sophia could barely sleep, her tempestuous thoughts constantly keeping her mind working. She thought about her home and her family, seeing since her parents were both dead she would not miss them anymore then she used to but she would miss her sister Mia.

She also wondered what was happening in her time, was it still going on itself or was it frozen waiting for her return or was it a parallel universe in itself now.

By the end of her contemplations her brain was getting to tired so finally her eyes complied and they closed, her last conscious thought to herself was _I think I will miss the 21__st__ Century but I think I'm going to enjoy this century just as much, maybe even more. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia had now been in the past for 6 months since she had arrived in 1809, now it was the 23rd of February 1810.

Since her arrival six months ago Sophia had come to surprisingly love the 19th Century, true there was no electricity or television but the lack of technology was nearly refreshing as there were fewer distractions. She had come to start painting and drawing; something back in the 21st century she wouldn't even considered doing, though now discovering she had a great love for it.

Sophia was currently outside in the back garden sitting on a stool painting Long bourn to try and escape her obstreperous younger siblings; particularly Kitty and Lydia who only talked about getting husbands. _Honestly I know they may not be the smartest of beings but there is such a thing as having some dignity. _Deciding to stop painting for the day Sophia went about packing up her paints and brushes, sighing at the paint that was on her arms and undoubtfully plastered on her face _I must look like a real artist_, smiling to herself Sophia stood back and admired her artwork _at least it resembles a house, _satisfied with her work Sophia was about to pick up the canvas when somebody shouted her name, startled she looked up to see Elizabeth running over to her. She put the canvas on the easel and waited for Lizzy to come over.

''Goodness Sophia you look as though you have been through a paint storm!''

Sophia laughed at Lizzy; that was one thing she loved about her, her wit. ''Well I do not think painting is a paint storm per say.''

Smiling at her Elizabeth then said,

''Papa has said we are to attend a dinner party tonight at the Lucas's, though I have nothing suitable to wear and I was wondering if you would accompany me to Meryton?''

Sophia raised an eyebrow, not recognising the family ever being mentioned before she asked, ''Lizzy who are the Lucas's?''

''My apologises I forgot to mention they are a new family that have moved into the neighbourhood and they have invited us over to dine this evening. Though would you accompany me to Meryton?''

Satisfied now that her question was answered Sophia consented to accompany Lizzy to town, as she was lifting her canvas off the easel Lizzy asked, ''Is that the painting you have been at for the past month? I must confess it is splendid. Don't worry I'll take in the easel and stool for you, you look as though you are already going to drop all that you are holding.''

Grateful that Eliza had got the rest of her things as she probably would have crippled under all the weight, ''Yup, it's the painting of Long Bourn I have been doing, though I only paint half the time to get a bit of peace and quiet. As much as I love Lydia and Kitty there is only so much of their incessant talking that I can handle.''

Lizzy just laughed and agreed with her. Once they got inside they dumped the canvas and easel in the dining room for later use, Sophia looked down at her arms and decided to go and get washed.

''Lizzy I think I should wash my hands and my face, as you said I look as though I have been the survivor of a paint storm.'' Sophia annunciated with a smile.

Lizzy smiling at her sister replied, '' Alright Sophia, try not to take too long as I know you are prone to do.''

''Alright I shall hurry.'' Sophia said with a wink.

Without another word exchanged Sophia ran up the stairs though silently cursed as her skirts inhibited her greatly, _these damn dresses what I wouldn't do just to be able to wear jogging bottoms. _Finally getting to her bedroom she walked over to her vanity were she kept her was basin and jug. Pouring some water into her basin she scrubbed her face and arms free from paint and dried off. Looking into her mirror satisfied that indeed she was paint free, _people would think I had become a painter if I walked out plastered with paint. _Broke out of her reverie by Eliza shouting her name,

''Sophia! Hurry up! I am sure you look beautiful, just come down here.''

_Typical Lizzy no patience, _deciding she had left Lizzy waiting long enough she rolled down her sleeves and sped down the landing. Bunching up her skirts when she came to the stairs, she hastily descended. Grabbing her coat Lizzy and Sophia headed to Meryton.

On the road to Meryton the sisters engaged in light conversation until the finally arrived in Meryton. Sophia had been to Meryton on more than one occasion since her arrival though she could never tire of it. It was the classical English town and she had to admit that she loved it.

''So where do you want to go first, I suppose the dress shop?'' Sophia asked.

Lizzy seemed to think for a second then making up her mind she declared, ''I think we should go to the dress shop first. Then the ribbon shop as I know just how much you adore it''

Both girls walked over to the dress shop. Sophia deciding to be a bit dramatic, put her hand on her heart and annunciated, ''Well Elizabeth you know I just love ribbons as they are multipurpose, for instance you can tie your hair with them or use them to decorate. They are simply marvellous.''

Lizzy simply rolled her eyes at Sophia's dramatics; _I think I should become an actress. _Upon entering the shop Sophia looked around and saw all the gowns ranging from silk ones to simple ones of cheap material. _It's sad the way there's such a difference in lifestyles in this time, it goes from people not being able to feed themselves to people who own 6 houses. _Lizzy came up behind her and said they had 30 pounds that they could spend; graciously given to them by Mr Bennet.

''Okay, that is more than enough which gown has took your fancy Eliza?''

Lizzy gave her a withering look and replied, ''Sophia you know I always berate you for calling me 'Eliza' it makes me sound like an elder. There was a green gown down the back of the shop that took my liking I shall go and get it, wait for me here I shan't be long.'' With that Elizabeth went in search of her gown.

_That girl has definitely grown on me,_ glad for a few minutes of silence Sophia went around the shop searching for a gown. While she looked at a deep red dress a voice came from behind her,

''I think that gown would suite you.''

Sophia turned round to see who made the comment, a woman was standing behind her she was quite plain looking but there was a thing about her Sophia instantly liked. Deciding to introduce herself to the stranger she was about to say 'Hello' when the woman beat her to it,

''Sorry, you must think me strange for making a comment like that without introduction. I'm Charlotte Lucas, I've only recently moved in so naturally I have few friends here.''

Smiling at the woman,_ so this must be one of the new Lucas's that have moved here._ ''I'm Sophia Bennet and my sister Elizabeth Bennet is round her somewhere.''

The woman smiled at Sophia and asked,'' So you are the Bennets we are hosting a dinner party for tonight, well at least there will be some people to talk to. There is nothing more that I detest than no company at a dinner party.''

_I'm liking this woman even more, _''Would you like me to introduce you to my sister Elizabeth, I have four others though you shall meet them tonight.''

Charlotte inclined her head replying, ''Yes, I would like to meet your sister.''

Escorting Miss Lucas towards where she thought Lizzy was, after introductions the Sophia and Lizzy had struck up a friendship with the woman.

Once everything was bought the sisters departed Meryton after saying farewell to Charlotte and their purchases in their arms. The woman left in good spirits and slight trepidation for the evening. _Charlotte Lucas is definitely someone I could get along with. _

''Sophia which dress did you got for?'' Elizabeth asked as they walked back to Long Bourn.

''I decided to purchase the red gown that Charlotte liked.''

''I would agree it looked lovely on you, it compliments your complexion.''

Sophia smiled at the compliment, ''Ah stop, you are going to create an obstinate blush on me.'' _Though I have to admit I do love the gown. _

Elizabeth deciding to play along stated jokingly, ''Oh goodness Sophia I see you are blooming, you might even turn the shade that your dress is.''

Rolling her eyes at her sister, they continued on to Long Bourn in leisurely conversation.

* * *

Sophia was currently sitting in front of her vanity getting ready for the dinner party they were to attend to this evening; she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _I miss my old life, though the more time I spend here the less I can recollect about my life in the future. It must be some side effect though I worry if I spend to long here I shall forget my 21__st__ century life completely. _Making the last touches to her hair and gown, somebody knocked on the door.

''Sophia are you ready, the carriage is waiting for us?'' Jane Bennet asked as she came in the door. When she saw Sophia she smiled and said, ''Sophia you look beautiful.''

Smiling at the sweet woman, _if I'm supposed to be beautiful then you are Aphrodite my friend. _''Thank you, though I must say my beauty is nothing compared to you, Aphrodite herself would be envious Jane.''

This comment made Jane blush profusely, _I honestly wonder why a woman that looks like her is so shy and doesn't believe people when they say she is beautiful. _Not thinking on the matter any further Sophia walked out of the bedroom behind her older sister.

As they descended the stairs Mrs Bennet was waiting for the girls with Mary; she always seemed to be despondent when they went out anywhere. Mrs Bennet when she saw Jane rushed over to her daughter and nearly tripled in her haste, ''Oh Jane dear you look simply marvellous this evening.''

Sophia just rolled her eyes at the woman; she had to be one of the shallowest woman she had ever met and she had met a few in her time.

Without further ado the three sisters and their mother left the house and with Mr Bennets assistance made it into the carriage.

* * *

When they arrived at the Lucas's a servant came out to take their coats and escort them to the drawing room. _The Lucas's must have a pound or two to live in this place. _

Mrs Bennet made them all stand in a line to await introductions; _I will never understand etiquette in this century. _

Lizzy who was standing beside her whispered in her ear, ''You look really nice.''

Smiling at her sister Sophia whispered back, ''Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself.''

Mrs Bennet seeing them whisper sent them a glare silently warning them to behave. Quickly silencing they awaited introduction to the host.

A stout man and woman walked in; _they seem to be about the same age as Mr and Mrs Bennet. _Behind them 7 other people walked in_; they must be their children as Charlotte is there. _Seeing their friend Lizzy and Sophia smiled at her, Charlotte smiled and winked back at them (though subtlety).

Mr and Mrs Bennet stepped forward to greet Mr and Mrs Lucas. _They seem like very pleasant people. _First Mr Lucas introduced his wife then all his seven children the boys bowed and the girls curtseyed; Sophia had to supress a grin at the sight.

Mr Bennet was the next to introduce his wife who politely curtseyed then he moved onto his six daughters,

''This is my eldest daughter Jane,'' Jane smiled and politely curtsied; Sophia noticed that one of Charlotte's brothers discreetly admired her. Sophia tried to conceal a snort of laughter _men they're all the same. _

''My second eldest daughter Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth politely curtsied as well.

''My third daughter Sophia'' Sophia attempted to curtsey though didn't do it properly so discreetly tried to cover the mishap, thankfully nobody noticed bar Elizabeth and Charlotte who both smirked at her.

When finally the ceremonial process of introduction was over a servant came in and declared that dinner was ready. The large party moved into the dining room, Mr Lucas declared that you could 'sit wherever you so choose'.

Jane, Sophia, Elizabeth and Charlotte all sat beside each other. Throughout dinner the four women had conversations with each other and the table at large. On one instance Mrs Lucas asked Sophia if she had any hobbies.

''I draw, paint and play the piano, though not very well Mam.'' She would regret saying this as at the end of dinner she was forced to play for them.

So that was were Sophia currently found herself playing the piano forte, _I swear maybe I should have just said I sit at home and do nothing in my free time. _Eventually she had finished her piece, everyone applauded and Mr Lucas said,

''My dear you play divinely.''

Blushing from the compliment Sophia simply replied, ''Thank you, though I do prefer to draw.''

She went over to sit on a seat beside Elizabeth and Charlotte who congratulated her on her 'stealer performance'. Sophia rolled her eyes at them and the three conversed for the evening. Mary seemingly quite jealous of her sister requested to play the piano; _that girl has a few issues. _They listened to Marys 'instrumental talents' for the remainder of the evening.

Finally Mr Bennet declared that they had to return home, happily Sophia rose from her seat beside Charlotte who she bade 'goodbye' to. Elizabeth and Sophia walked out to the entry hall and collected their coats; the family thanked Mr Lucas for a splendid evening and were then escorted to the carriage by a servant.

* * *

As soon as the family got home Sophia, Lizzy and Jane headed straight to bed.

Saying 'goodnight' to her sisters, she went into her room.

After she was undressed and in her nightgown, she sat in front of her vanity for a while just looking at herself. _I wonder for what purpose I am here for, I hope I find out soon. _

A lone tear slid down her cheek rubbing it away Sophia got up and walked over to her bed, getting underneath the covers she curled up and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am now going to skip ahead two years. _

It was 9 o'clock and Sophia Bennet was only rising, it was currently the year 1811 and Sophia was now 19. She had changed a great deal both physically and mentally, she was now 5 foot 8; making her the tallest of the 6 sisters, her physical appearance had improved as well. She had also become more refined and had mastered the curtsey; to her great satisfaction. Also Sophia had become much more settled into the lifestyle here and could nearly not remember her old life; though she still hoped maybe one day she could return.

Sitting up in bed she stretched and yawned, _I might as well get up it's not like I'll be able to get back to sleep anyway. _Deciding that she might as well get up and face the day Sophia rose from her bed, deciding she would read after breakfast was served. She picked up her book; which was an adventure novel called 'A new world'. As Sophia was walking downstairs she raised a lone eyebrow at the site that greeted her Kitty, Lydia and Mary; she was surprised to see, were all outside Mr Bennet's study _eavesdropping no doubt. _Sophia walked the rest of the way downstairs intent on reprimanding them for listening in on their father, when their mother's voice said vehemently,

''Netherfield Park is let at last Mr Bennet, by a Mr Bingley.''

Kitty and Lydia both started giggling, Sophia not in the best of moods snapped at the two, ''Hush you pair; I am not in the mood to tolerate you pairs hysterics. Anyway what I have told you about listen at doors.''

Thankfully the pair silenced and decided to listen into the conversation further, then Jane came round the corner with a confused look on her face, _you and I both Jane. _''What are they doing listening at the door for?''

''Apparently a Mr Bingley has come to Netherfield, must be a rich man perfect for you Jane.'' Sophia answered with a wink.

Lydia suddenly broke out into giggles and whispered to them, ''He makes 5,000 a year '' and then she gasped, ''He's single!''

Rolling her eyes at her younger sister, Jane though seemed quite intrigued. Lizzy then came through the front door from her morning walk with her book under her arm. Walking over to her sisters eavesdropping she whispered to Sophia, ''What is going on here?''

Sophia looked round at her sister, ''Apparently a Mr Bingley has moved down from the North into Netherfield Park and he is worth 5,000 a year on top of that the poor man is single. So I heard anyway.''

Lizzy seemed quite surprised that a man of such a large fortune had moved into the neighbourhood, _well it isn't everyday you get single, rich men moving in to the neighbourhood. _Though before they could say anything further Mr Bennet walked through the door with a plant in his hand.

He feigned surprise and said, ''Goodness, people.''

After him Mrs Bennet came rushing out with at exasperated expression on her visage.

Kitty and Lydia rushed off behind their mother.

Jane, Elizabeth and Sophia looked at each other and ran after their two rambunctious siblings with Mary not far behind them. Once they had entered the living room, Sophia saw that Mr Bennet was sitting on his usual chair with Mrs Bennet standing up with her hands on her hips, _that woman maybe flittery but she can get scary sometimes. _The three sisters took a seat on the couch and watched the little drama unfold; _this is the most entertaining morning we've had in ages. _

Mrs Bennet declared, ''Mr Bennet do you have no compassion for my poor nerves?''

Mr Bennet simply replied, ''You are mistaken my dear, I have the highest respect for them as they have been my constant companion for these twenty years.''

Smiling at her father's retort Sophia whispered to her sisters, ''This is quite entertaining, wouldn't you both agree.''

Jane and Elizabeth smiled and looked at Sophia with one of their 'you always say the strangest things' looks. Though before anymore was exchanged Kitty spoke for the first time,

''Father is Mr Bingley to attend the ball this evening.''

Everyone turned their gaze to Mr Bennet waiting for his answer, finally not keeping them in further suspense he answered,

''I believe so.''

At those three simple words Mrs Bennet rushed over to her husband and kissed him, grimacing at the sight Sophia turned round to see Kitty pull Jane from her seat, Kitty and Lydia started asking her for different items Jane had that they could use to wear for the ball.

Smiling at them all, Elizabeth turned round to her and said, ''Since Mr Bingley has made such a good impression on the family without even meeting him, he has a lot of pressure on him for when we do meet him.''

Sophia smiled at Lizzy, ''Yes, I dare say we have high expectations for him. Though I think seeing as he has 5,000 a year I don't think it would matter if he had warts and a leer.''

Lizzy laughed at the statement, ''True very True.''

Sophia deciding she desired some solitude so grabbing her book, she told Lizzy she was going outside to read.

Once she got out through the front door she ran over to her spot in the grass beside the pond. Lying down in the grass she opened her book and read; forgetting about all her worries and troubles.

* * *

Sophia was standing behind Jane pinning her hair into place, once finished she stood back and admired her handiwork; _I am getting better when it comes to pinning hair up in those intricate styles. _

''Jane you look simply gorgeous, if Bingley does not fall in love with you the minute he sees you then I am no judge of beauty.'' Sophia said while looking in the mirror at Jane's reflection.

''Oh Sophia, if you could only see yourself.'' Jane replied.

Rolling her eyes at her sister Sophia said, ''Well if I am so beautiful I dare say we are going to have a lot of men falling in love this evening but I do not think I could tolerate anyone of them. Anyway we must take haste mother is probably wondering what we are doing.''

Agreeing with her sister Jane and Sophia exited the bedroom and went down the hall. Jane was wearing a peach coloured dress with her hair pinned back in an intricate bun at the back of her head, while Sophia was in a black gown with the bodice having blood red streaks with her ebony hair curled and the top part pinned up.

Reaching the stairs the two girls bunched up their skirts and descended, as Sophia predicted Mrs Bennet was waiting for them in the hall. Their mother smiled as she saw her two daughters approaching her, walking over to them she said,

''You both look stunning, especially you Jane dear. Though we must hurry Mr Bennet and your other sisters are waiting for us, grab your cloaks and hurry.''

Obeying their mother Sophia went over to collect her cloak, _I really do detest dresses sometimes. _

Finally the three women exited the house and got into their carriage, as the whole family was seated in the carriage it was quite a squeeze. Sophia sat between Elizabeth; who looked very pretty in her green gown, and Jane. The three engaged in conversation until they reached the assembly, Sophia was finally able to get out of the cramped carriage and stretch her legs; _thank goodness I thought I felt a cramp coming along being crammed in their for so long. _

Lizzy came up behind her and said, ''I really can't wait for another night filled with dancing can you Sophia?''

''Yup, the prospect alone has me ecstatic.'' Sophia sarcastically said.

Smiling at her, Elizabeth took her arm and the two girls walked into the assembly, hanging their cloaks on the stands provided the two quickly left their family in search of Charlotte. The two sisters had been searching for less than fifteen minutes for their friend but sadly there had been no sign of her anywhere. _Honesty where is that girl, when you go looking for her you can never find her. _Sophia looked round frustrately and finally spotted Charlotte at the far end of the hall conversing with her sister Maria.

''Lizzy I found her come on'' Sophia said pulling her sister with her.

Startled Elizabeth followed Sophia till they reached Charlotte smiling at her friend Sophia greeted her and said with a cheeky grin,

''Hello Charlotte, great to see you.''

''Hello you two, I have to say the pleasure of our encounter is entirely mine.''

The three broke out into laughter, finally getting a hold of themselves. Lizzy enquired where the elusive Mr Bingley was. _I was just about to ask that myself, seems to like making a dramatic late entrances. _

Charlotte replied to the two, ''I am not entirely sure he was supposed to arrive soon though I heard he was bringing down friends from London. I actually had dinner with him and his sister, Mr Bingley is very amiable though his sister there was something I just did not like.''

''Goodness he must have everything, good natured, rich and good-looking what more could you ask for.'' Sophia jokily said.

Her two companions smiled at her. Looking around Sophia saw Jane standing by herself at the side of the room, _poor Jane she looks lonely._

''Jane looks quite lonely, let's go and keep her company.'' Sophia declared.

So walking over to her older sister Sophia was about to engage her in conversation when the doors opened at the top of the assembly emitting four people dressed in fine clothes.

The whole hall grew silent and parted.

There were three gentlemen Sophia noticed one with ginger hair and a happy look on his face; I'm guessing that must be Bingley, then there were two other gentlemen. Both had dark hair, though one she noticed had an arrogant look on his face as though he was to above attending a ball of this status; _with an attitude like that I wonder how he makes friends. _The other man seemed to have an aloof air though she noticed he wasn't quite as arrogant looking as his companion; _he's actually quite handsome. _Finally she saw a woman with ginger hair and a look on her face as though she had smelt an acrid stench. Sophia snorted _snobs. _

Mr Lucas walked up to greet the party of four. Intrigued by the new comers Sophia whispered to Charlotte and Elizabeth,

''Who are they?''

Charlotte replied, ''On the right is Mr Bingley with the red hair and the woman is his sister Caroline Bingley.''

''Looks like a stuck up one.'' Sophia interposed.

Lizzy smirked at her observation though said to Charlotte,

''And the man with the quizzical brow?''

''That is Mr Darcy, he owns half of Derbyshire and is worth ten thousand a year.''

Lizzy said, ''The miserable half.''

Laughing at her sister, Sophia asked; trying hard not to sound too eager. ''Who is the other mysterious looking gentlemen?''

Charlotte looked closely at who Sophia was meaning and replied, ''I believe he is Lord Howard the Earl of Yorkshire; he is worth 40,000 a year. Father said he is the richest man in the North.''

_Gosh he makes a pound or two _Sophia asked, ''What would he be doing here?''

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, ''That my dear friend I cannot answer.''

Before the three girls could say any further the new comers were escorted down the hall by Mr Lucas, politely Sophia bowed and just as she looked up again she saw Lord Howard snap his head back to looking at the front. _Strange he must have been looking at Jane. _

Once the four had been escorted to the top of the room everyone went back to dancing. _Well that's what I call a dramatic entrance. _

Mrs Bennet rushed over and said,

''Come girls we are going to introduce ourselves to Mr Bingley and his friends.''

With that declared Mrs Bennet grabbed Jane who grabbed Lizzy. _I suppose I better join them. _Charlotte was about to walk off when Sophia grabbed her arm and annunciated,

''Oh no you are coming with me.''

The two women quickly walked after to where the Bennet family were gathering, _how I love introductions. _They quickly stood beside Elizabeth and waited for Mr Bennet to arrive.

Finally Mr Lucas spoke,

''Mr Bingley this is my eldest daughter Charlotte; who you already know, Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet , Miss Mary Bennet and finally Miss Sophia Bennet.''

Upon her name being mention Sophia politely curtseyed to the fancies; she had decided to call them that about two minutes prior.

''This is Mr Bingley.''

Mr Bingley smiled at them and kindly replied, ''It's an honour to make your acquaintance.''

Sophia smiled at she noticed Mr Bingley looking at Jane; _seems to have a liking for my sister_.

Mr Lucas then introduced the miserable looking man from earlier, ''Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.''

Mr Darcy just stared at them as though he could not think of anything to say to them. _Well he is the epitome of joy. _

Awkwardly Mr Lucas finally introduced the last gentlemen. ''And Lord Howard, Earl of Yorkshire of Castle Howard''

''It's a pleasure to have met you all.'' Lord Howard replied, looking over at Sophia.

Sophia completely oblivious to the Lord looking at her was smiling at Jane who was smiling back at Mr Bingley; _those two seem to like each other. _

Mrs Bennet announced, ''I have two other daughters but they are already dancing.''

The group finally dispersed Sophia glad that introductions were over walked away with Elizabeth and Charlotte, to the far end of the hall. The three simply conversed till Elizabeth and Charlotte were asked to dance. Noticing that Mr Bingley was dancing with Jane she smiled at the pair; _that guy is smitten. _Resignedly she stood watching the dance; _there has to be someone to talk to. _Before she could think any further she felt someone walk up to her, turning around she was surprised to note it was Lord Howard.

''Do you not dance sir?'' Sophia asked.

He looked at her and replied, ''On occasion though I must have a good partner to dance with.''

Sophia rolled her eyes at the man; _well he's not supercilious in anyway. _Sophia came up with a rejoinder, ''Well I hope you find one to your liking.'' With that she walked off to go in search of Jane as the dance was over.

She noticed that Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, her mother, Jane and Elizabeth were all in a group deciding not to intervene on their conversation she went in search of Charlotte. Eventually finding her standing by herself Sophia walked over to her friend.

''Hello, how was the dancing?''

''Really fun, did you not dance Sophia?''

''Alas I did not. I wasn't really in the mood this evening.'' Sophia said with a smile.

Charlotte gave her nudge, finally deciding to ask her something she said, ''By the way what was Lord Howard saying to you? I saw him approach you earlier and you were talking for a while.''

Sophia looked at her friend at said, ''Nothing much actually, he is not very amusing to say the least it was mostly humdrum talk.''

* * *

Sophia, Jane and Lizzy were all sitting on her bed talking about the night's ball.

''Do you think Mr Bingley likes me?'' Jane asked.

Sophia and Lizzy exchanged an exasperated look then Lizzy said,

''Honestly Jane he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it. If that isn't a sign that he loves you I don't know what is.''

Jane just smiled and said to Sophia, ''Did you hear what Mr Darcy said to Lizzy?''

Sophia shook her head and sent an inquiring look at Lizzy. Elizabeth sighed and said,

''He said I was barely tolerable, horrid man.''

Sophia replied, ''You can be sure the next time I see him he shall get a mouth full from me.''

Lizzy just rolled her eyes, ''Honestly Sophia. Though I could have forgiven his pride if he had not wounded mine, no matter I doubt we shall ever cross paths with him again.''

''I hope for his sake we don't.'' Sophia said with a wink.

Jane remembering something asked,

''What did you think of Lord Howard Sophia. Lizzy and I didn't get a chance to talk to him though Charlotte said you did.''

Sophia raised an eyebrow; _honestly that Charlotte couldn't keep anything quiet. _

''Nothing much, though he seemed pleasant enough.'' She answered evasively.


End file.
